Tower of Trials
Trial of Ascension is a special PvE (player vs. environment) area located near Cairos Dungeon on the Battle Map. It is unlocked on the map at level 15. It is a 100 floor tower which escalates in difficulty as players advance. Each floor contains three waves of monsters, with the last wave containing a boss. Players must complete each floor in order to get to the top. A certain amount of energy is required to challenge each floor, the amount of which increases as players advance. Players can return to a previous floor which has been cleared at no cost, but this will net no reward. Unlike other PvE areas, players cannot revive their monsters using Crystals, and cannot call upon a friend's monster for help. Players are awarded various prizes for beating each floor, with the types of prizes ranging anywhere from Crystals and Mana Stones to Devilmon and Rainbowmon, and even various summoning scrolls and summoning stones. The Trial of Ascension resets approximately every 30 days, erasing the player's progress in the tower. As well, the order of floors is rearranged with every reset, so monsters found in one floor may instead be found on another floor. However, players can still expect to see the same monsters in the tower regardless of the order they appear in, though they may be easier or harder to beat depending on the floor. In addition to the normal difficulty, there is also a hard difficulty which also contains 100 floors, and offers the same prizes for completion, although the monsters are much more difficult to defeat. The hard difficultly floors also reset along with the normal difficulty. Rewards *Special rewards are given out after defeating the boss that appears at every 10th stage. *Additionally, clearing Stages 5, 15, 25, etc. will give you increasing amounts of Crystals totalling to 300 for the full 100 floors. * Summoning Stones are rewarded upon clearing every Stage, except Stages 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, etc. Monsters The Trial of Ascension can be divided up in 10 sections, with each section containing 10 floors (100 total floors overall) which must be cleared to advance to the next section. At the end of every section or every 10 floors is a boss which must be defeated to advance, although the monsters accompanying the boss can optionally be ignored as only the boss itself needs to be defeated. As well, every floor itself has 3 stages or waves of monsters, with the third stage containing a mini-boss and several accompanying monsters which must also be defeated in order to advance. Because every reset of the Trial of Ascension leads to the exact order of the floor sections (group of 10 floors) being rearranged, there is no way to predict in advance the order of the sections after each reset with the exception of the following: *Ath'taros' section and Lyrith's section are always designated to floors 91-100 *The first three sections of floors (the first 30 floors) all rotate the same bosses and monster waves, so bosses found in the first 30 floors cannot be found higher, and vice versa Players can still expect to see the same monsters and boss associated with their respective sections, and in the same order, with all floor sections being featured at some point in progression, although the monsters may be easier or more difficult to defeat, depending on the floor number they appear in. There are two versions of the Trial of Ascension. Every reset alternates between the two versions, such that in any given month, the first version will be found in one difficulty (e.g. normal), and the second will only be found in the other (e.g. hard). Below are all the monsters which can be found in the Trial of Ascension, divided up by floor section (groups of 10) designated by their associated boss. Version 1 floors Version 2 floors Quotes *''"You can't use 2 monsters of the same kind in Hard Mode of the Trial of Ascension."'' *''"The Trial of Ascension resets regularly. Back to Stage 1!"'' *''"A Boss will be awaiting you at every 10th stage. You can collect handsome rewards by defeating them."'' Strategy * The accuracy required is 45% for both toa and toah. * Having more speed on your monsters will make them much more effective in toa. * Adding more damage can be a viable option for hard to cc stages especially in toa. * Bringing a healer is not always necessary but it can help. * Despair is the preferred rune set for toa. In other languages